


(AntiHero) In A Skirt

by EsculentEvil



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boys in Skirts, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Headcanon, M/M, References to My Other Works, Romantic Fluff, Sensuality, Skirted!Anti, Touching, ego shipping, nonsexual massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24807076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsculentEvil/pseuds/EsculentEvil
Summary: Jackie comes home to find his little daemon of a villainous partnerin a skirt.((Quick warnings: Anti’s in a skirt; Jackie’s a big flirt; there’s a lot of nonsexual massaging.))((Also, this is a special gift (kinda) for @bondedostae who introduced me to “Anti in a Skirt”! =D I’ve always loved the idea of him in one—or a dress—but, having only ever seen Marvin in them, I legit thought no one else would like it so I kept skirted!Anti in the closet [yetI wrote skirted!JJ...] ... until now!!! =D Please expect some more of this concept even after the meme cuz I love it~))((Tumblr Version!!!))
Relationships: Jackieboy-man/Antisepticeye
Kudos: 16





	(AntiHero) In A Skirt

“What... are ya wearin’?”

Anti jolts and turns, dropping his phone on the bared expanse of his stomach. Void black floods his face as he catches his heroboy-man’s eyes lingering there. “hW’a... What’s it ta ye?”

Jackie raises an eyebrow (and with it a bit of his mask), “... A... Skirt?”

And this is accurate: the glossy black fabric flaring out over Anti’s minty thighs is, in fact, a skirt. A leather one, to be precise. It’s asymmetric and zippered in front: clearly meant to be showcasing some kind of punk rock or rebellion type style.

Honestly, though... it just looks... cute.

“Gud job, fecker,” Anti sneers while picking back up his phone. His face is black, he’s blushing so much under Jackie’s appreciative gaze, “Want a prize?”

“Is it you?”

Anti chokes.

* * *

“Why are ya wearing that anyway?” Jackie asks while fingering Anti’s calf.

The little daemon moans softly, biting his lip and shifting in his seat restlessly, much to Jackie’s amusement. The human continues massaging the tiny Evil that’s puddy in his hands as he listens for the breathy answer: “C-con...cert... Nnn...”

“O? Where? With whom?”

“hW’a are ye? Me mom?”

* * *

Turns out the concert was with Jameson.

Jackie relaxes after he hears this. [It’s become very common over the years for the two puppet players to go out for shows of any kind together](https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/185582408548/jsego-headcanon-2-alternatives); surprisingly, Anti’s the safest person for their dapper boy to go anywhere with and, subsequently, Jameson’s the most calming person for Anti to go out with.

They’re a good match (the city’s so much safer when they’re together).

As are Anti’s clothes.

* * *

“I like this.”

Jackie smiles as his fingers freely roam the smooth expanse of Anti’s legs. Unlike the other Egos—or Seán, himself—Anti doesn’t actually have body hair: because his body is just a copy of Seán’s image, it needs to be rendered; and Anti finds that rendering the physics of body hair is too hard and exhausting; so he doesn’t. This leads him to have some super soft silky legs.

And some other silky soft places: like his bared abdomen.

Anti chuckles weakly, face still dark from embarrassment. He’s not ashamed; but Jackie’s more interested in his outfit and bared body parts than he anticipated. “Yea?”

“Yea.”

As though to prove his point, the hero digs his fingers deeper into the meat of his villain’s thighs and relishes in how much easier it is to massage out his tension. There’s no thick fabric getting between them now and Jackie loves it.

So, it seems, does Anti.

He keeps shifting closer, giving his hero better angles and more room to work; he even lifts his legs so Jackie can reach more of him, literally bending in half. He’s unashamed of it too: perfectly comfortable quivering beneath his partner—his Mate—in a position that anyone else would mistake for something worse; something more heated than this simple act of intimacy.

Later, in a more normal setting, they’ll get to that.

For now, though: they just take their time, delighting in all the sensations.


End file.
